


dirty dancing

by ghostlygrape



Series: kiss snark bang [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygrape/pseuds/ghostlygrape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty dancing after an akuma fight devolves into rooftop shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty dancing

Every year, the Fete de la Musique kicks off the beginning of summer in the city. Regardless of the climate, both meteorological and political, the show must go on. Such an aggressively competitive environment is the perfect breeding ground for akuma. 

“Hey hotshot! How's this for a snare?” Ladybug yelled from her perch on top of the stage lights. The drummer-turned-akuma spun around to face her, his nostrils flaring. With a flick of her wrist, she secured her yoyo around his neck. Then she lept off the lights, wrapping the villain with her string. The akuma stumbled forward, but without his arms to steady himself, he fell flat on his face. Ladybug barely managed to avoid being crushed by the toppled giant. While Ladybug held her yoyo taut, Chat Noir snatched the drumsticks from the akuma and chucked them at his partner. She broke them unceremoniously over her knee, purified the butterfly, and restored the damage they had done to the soundstage. The rabid fans had returned to the mosh pit by the time Ladybug and Chat Noir got to their celebratory fist bump.

“Wait, Ladybug, stay,” Chat Noir said, grabbing her wrist before she could zip off. “We're already here so we might as well enjoy the show, right?” She didn't give him the enthusiastic agreement he was looking for so he put on his best Chat Noir grin and said, “plus Jagged Stone is up next. Grab a fresh transformation and meet me back here in five?”

The thing about a partnership like theirs was that Chat knew her greatest weakness and exploited it shamelessly. She couldn't say no to watching Jagged Stone play, so she nodded and ran off to the nearest secluded corner. Tikki gave her a knowing look as she devoured her cookies but didn't say anything before she was sucked back into the earrings. When she returned, Chat was leaning on his baton, his tail subtly swishing back and forth.

“Alright then, c’mon,” she said, tapping his shoulder lightly. He trailed behind her, following the sway of her polka dotted hips in time to the music as she led them into the thick of the crowd. She turned and draped her arms over his shoulders and his hands settled into their familiar position on her waist. Even through their suits, Chat was struck by her heat radiating from where he touched her.

Slowly, his hands crept towards the small of her back, drawing her closer until he could feel the ghostly touch of her hips on his and the gentle but insistent press of her breasts against his chest. The air between them was heated and he felt short of breath. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and saw how his pupils had dilated and a flush rose in his cheeks. Ladybug loved the way he loved her, the way he wanted her even after they had been together for all this time, so she kissed him.

Her kiss scorched him to the bone, and electrified his skin. When her tongue pushed against his lips, he couldn't help but surrender to her will. He was putty in her hands.

They broke apart for air. Ladybug stared up at him, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed, as if she had just been thoroughly ravished. Her eyes, however, gleamed with cunning. It was the look that said she had plans for him, that she wasn't done with him yet. She bit her lip and Chat Noir’s heart throbbed with a flood of affection for his Ladybug.

“I want to dance, kitten,” she said before turning around and placing his hands on her hips. She ground against his half-hard cock, and he couldn't help but gasp and tighten his grip on her. She grinned, pushing her ass against him in time with the thudding bass. His cock grew harder, and through the thin fabric of their suits, she positioned him right between her cheeks. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer for more of that delicious friction. His other hand lazily trailed downwards, grasping at her inner thigh. He stuck out his thumb so that the tip of his claw brushed against her clit when she rocked her hips just so, and heard her breath hitch. She arched her back and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough to feel her panting breath against his ear.

“What, you want to fuck me or something, Chat?” she whispered, as if the hard cock she was grinding against wasn't answer enough.

“My Lady, I think you're the one that wants my thick cock in your tight little pussy,” he whispered back. She groaned at his words and ground down even harder. He gasped and saw stars, but continued. “Look, you're practically dripping for it. I’ve barely touched your clit and you're already soaking through your suit. You want me to fill you up? You want me to make you cum on this thick, hot cock? You want it bad, bugaboo?”

She moaned, releasing his neck to palm her breasts. He dug his fingers into her heat and she inhaled sharply, her hips bucking against his hand.

“Don't be mistaken, ally cat. I could do this all day,” she said through gritted teeth. “You wanna see these tits bounce as I ride you? You wanna feel this pussy wrap you in wet, silky heat? Beg for it, cat boy.” She pulled him to her face, her teeth grazing his earlobe. “Beg for it.”

He knew her weakness, but that meant she knew his as well. And his Lady played _dirty_. With a growl, he swept her off her feet and catapulted them to the nearest rooftop. By the privacy afforded by the chimney, they dropped their transformations and immediately tangled their limbs together. Chat pinned her arms above her head, lining himself up with her entrance, but she wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over. She pressed his chest down with one hand, straddling him across his stomach.

“Getting feisty now are we? You forget, kitten, that I won our little game, so we do this my way,” she said, grinning as she placed a quick peck on his lips. He felt a rush of cold as she slid down his torso, leaving behind a trail of wetness. He watched as she balanced on her knees, slowly sinking down on his cock. Her face twisted in ecstasy, her breath coming in little huffs as she took his entire length inside her, feeling that almost painful stretch give way to absolute pleasure. He reached up to grab her hips, her ass, her breasts, but she swatted his hands away.

“Nuh-uh, no touching. You get to watch me fuck myself on your cock and once I'm done, maybe I'll let you cum too,” she said. He snorted, laughing at seeing her making demands while having his cock buried inside her, but agreed. She gave an experimental grind of her hips, and he gasped. She grinned and reached down to rub her clit while she bounced on his cock.

“Fuck, bugaboo,” he groaned, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. She bit her lip and grinned at his expression, at how he strained himself to not touch her. She sped up, feeling an orgasm building in her core. Her tits bounced with the ferocity with which she rode him. Her fingers were rubbing her clit hard and fast. She could feel his cock press against that sensitive spot on her front wall every time she slid down, could feel him throbbing inside her and giving her that delicious fullness when she had him buried to the hilt. He filled her up perfectly, as if they were made for each other. And yet, she wanted more.

She lifted her free hand to her mouth, thoroughly wetting her fingers before reaching down between her legs. She whimpered as her fingertips tugged at her opening, pulling away from the cock still settled inside her. Adrien’s eyes flew wide open at the sound. He watched, open-mouthed, as she rose up and sank back down, but this time with her fingers accompanying his cock inside her pussy. Her walls stung with the intrusion, fluttering and clenching in protest. Marinette moaned lewdly. She stopped bouncing, instead letting the fingers on her clit rub her to orgasm as she pumped her other hand in and out. Every time she pulled out, her pussy ached for more girth, for a greater stretch. Every time she pushed in, she gasped at the sting. She curled her fingers, searching for her g-spot as she pushed inside herself.

“Oh Chat, I...I'm gonna cum,” she gasped. Her hands froze and her walls convulsed, clenching erratically at the cock inside her. And yet. Adrien gritted his teeth and focused on quarks and bosons and string theory; anything but how _good_ she felt around him. He was so close, but he wanted--no, needed--to wait for his Lady’s command. His cock twitched, but held out. She gingerly pulled out of herself and licked her fingers clean before leaning over and pressing a sloppy kiss to Adrien’s mouth.

“I love you so much, you know that?” she whispered.

“Mm-hm,” he replied, the edge in his voice coming through like a lighthouse in the dark. She combed her fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft it was, until his hands pressing against her hips reminded her of their compromising position.

“Right, yeah, okay,” she said, then slid off his cock. Her wetness and his precum dribbled down her thighs as she walked around the rooftop, searching for a sign of their kwamis. The panels were cold under her bare feet and a cool breeze blew her arms around herself for some semblance of warmth. “I don't suppose you have some cheese hidden somewhere, do you?”

Adrien sighed and fell back against the chimney, throwing his arm over his eyes and dramatically proclaimed, “whatever shall we do while we await our tiny magical asshole saviors, my nubile companion?” Marinette snickered from across the rooftop, then matched him in absurdity.

“The night is cold and long, my friend, so we must share our heat to survive,” she said, walking back to where Adrien reclined. She settled between his legs, wrapping her own around his waist and draping her arms over his shoulders. He could feel the fluid on her legs growing tacky as it cooled so he ground his still-hard cock against her.

“How many orgasms do you have left in you tonight?” he asked casually, letting the head of his cock tease her entrance. Her breath hitched.

“As many as you can pull from me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“The challenge will be for you to _not_ cum until I’m done with you, darling.” She smiled innocently as she bopped his nose. “Stand up,” she said, pulling him to his feet then spreading his arms and threading his wrists through the gaps in the chimneys and wrapping his hands around the pipes. “Just relax,” she whispered, turning around to grind her perfect ass on him. “Just, ah, relax,” she repeated, her words breaking when she pushed herself back onto his cock. Adrien started reciting his multiplication tables in an effort not to cum as he watched her fuck herself from behind. He closed his eyes but the sound of her obscene moans and her ass hitting his hips filled his head. There was only so much he could take.

“Please, my Lady, please please _please_ ,” he begged.

“You wanna cum, kitten?” she teased, emphasizing her words with a forceful thrust.

“Yes, please let me cum,” he gasped. Her hips paused and she seemed to consider the idea. She rolled her hips, relishing in the noises he made.

“Alright, sure,” she said casually, tightening her pussy around him, “cum for me.”

And that was it. Adrien fell over the edge, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside her. She rolled her hips, drawing out the last of his cum, before slipping off his cock. Adrien unwound his hands from the pipes and sighed in satisfaction. They sat down on the roof, leaning against the chimneys. Marinette tangled her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Darling, I know I let you cum, but there’s still unfinished business between us,” she said, motioning towards her swollen, dripping pussy. Adrien flushed before obediently positioning his face between the apex of her legs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lapped at the cum leaking out of her slit. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped his lips around her clit and flicked his tongue. She gasped and bucked her hips against his mouth, whispering words of encouragement. He sucked and licked at her until she was a writhing mess.

“I need, _hnng_ , I need more. Ju-- _ah--_ just fill me, baby. Baby, baby, baby, I need you inside me,” she moaned while fondling her tits. Adrien, ever the gentleman, obliged her, gently pressing against her inner walls with his fingers.

“Yes, right there, _so good,_ ” she sputtered. Adrien, admittedly, was surprised she could still form coherent thoughts at this point. That really wouldn’t do. He grazed his teeth over her clit and curled his fingers inside her. Marinette’s half-lidded eyes flew open and her back arched. Her pussy contracted around his fingers and her legs pressed together, keeping him trapped where he was. Not that he minded; it was a lovely place to be. When she stopped quivering, he extracted his fingers and licked them clean.

“As always, you taste great,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah?” she replied, still breathless. He crawled towards the chimney to sit next to her, then wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his shoulder.

“Even though I maintain that Plagg is an asshole, this is nice,” said Adrien. Marinette just smiled and curled up in his embrace.

“Tikki will come back soon. And then Ladybug will save your pasty ass, as usual,” Marinette murmured into his chest. Adrien turned his gaze skyward in faux-indignation. She was right though. She was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> those shenanigans are not appropriate for an outdoor concert!


End file.
